


Do You Trust Me?

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Stolen Moments for Shoker [20]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Analingus, Biotics, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Mild Language, NSFW Challenge, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writing practice, cursing, getting out of my comfort zone, practice, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day thirteen (Rimming) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November.It's really short, but it was a hard prompt. Oh, well. Joker wants to try something new, and Abigail loves him so much she's willing to try anything he wants--she trusts him implicity.Shoker





	

Her legs were clamped around his waist, as he carried her out of the shower and into the bedroom of the Citadel apartment Anderson had given her. He loved this place, but he loved her even more; three years ago, the night before Ilos had propelled them to this moment. Joker never thought he’d see the day where he was head over heels in love. But he was...Abigail was his everything.  
  
She stroked his beard lovingly with her hands, pulling him closer and covering his lips with her own.  
  
“I love you.” She whispered, kissing him again.  
  
His grin was infectious.  
  
“I love you too: all of you. No part of you turns me off…” He paused, fingers slipping between her cheeks.  
  
Her eyes went wide.  
  
“Jeff, what are you—” She spluttered.  
  
“Do you trust me?”  
  
She nodded without hesitation; she’d always trusted him, with her safety, with her ship, with her body—every inch of her belonged to him and no part was off limits, the mutual acceptance she read in his eyes, was definitely a turn-on. If he wanted to do this, she would let him, maybe even return the favor. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth as he kissed her again, before releasing her and depositing her into the bed on her knees, pushing her wet blonde hair over one shoulder.  
  
She grasped the headboard until her knuckles were white from the effort, arching her back and spreading her legs wider so he had easier access. She would be the first to admit that she’d been a little surprised at the suggestion but he’d talked her into it almost too easily—the intimacy and emotional power behind the sentiment was enticing; deep and complete acceptance of each other. She bit down on her lower lip.  
  
“Are you sure about this?” She asked, looking back at him over her shoulder.  
  
“Relax, Abigail.”  
  
Joker dipped one finger inside her, trailing it upwards and swirling her own moisture over the highly sensitive tissues of her anus. She shivered. He repeated the action a few times as he slowly and tenderly kissed his way down her spine, his tongue flicking out to taste her along the way. His fingers stroked the bare flesh of her backside, prying her cheeks apart.  
  
Abigail startled when she felt his breath, hot and moist, teasing her, before he used the tip of his tongue to trace around the rim. Her muscles clenched in surprise; it was weird how amazing it felt...why hadn’t she let him do this before? She took a deep, calming breath and relaxed under his touch; he wasn’t going to harm her and if she felt uncomfortable all she had to do was say so and he’d stop. But, truth be told, she didn’t want him to stop.  
  
“Shit…” Abigail breathed.  
  
Joker grinned. It was rare to hear her swear, she must’ve been enjoying herself; he pushed his tongue deep inside her as he rolled her clit between forefinger and thumb. Her head fell back on a groan, her eyes shut in pleasure. His lips, tongue and fingers were driving her crazy—the noises that were coming out of her mouth were ones she wasn’t even sure were human; every nerve-ending in her body was pulsing, her blood at a low boil.

He growled his approval low in his throat.


End file.
